Endangered Twilight
by aremis117
Summary: Japan is slowly being destroyed by a force unseen to the normal people. To most, AUG's are what allow normal livelyhood to those who need it. To others itis a Jenga Game. Yana is in the middle of it all trying to find a way out.
1. Chapter 1

Endangered Twilight

Before Reading: I wanted to have a story based in the Deus Ex world with a more complex level of story development. In the games you can read tablets and newspapers as well as computers to learn about the people and world around you. So, in ET I wanted to play with the idea of that fro telling a story. Our main character, Yana, is around 17 and is very passive about the news. If you read the story without any of the spare text included then you would be reading as if you got the default ending in the game just doing as you're told and listening to the story. If you follow the Japanese text in between the paragraphs (in size 8 font, where the main story is in size 12), you get some background information on what is happening in the background of the story. I also recently found all of the Artemis Fowl books so expect something similar to those books in this story.

This is truly an internet based story. All foreign text is just thrown into google translate and is easily readable. There will also be hints to puzzles placed in the story for background plots, ideas on how I think the world works in Japan, and other fun things laid out for you, the reader, to find. Now, again, this is just an experiment for a writing technique. I don't know HOW long the story will be at this point but if there is praise then I will extend it.

Thank you and please. Enjoy.

PROLOGUE – 47

A silent night for once. Thats new. I can hear the cars on the street and not hear the crushing of metal around me, the screams of my friends…. Oh… Why does my arm hurt even though it was severed off? I sit up and look around my hospital room. Its around one AM and the TV is still on. Why is it always on the news?

自動車事故は、 2週間前に、死んだが、病院で3十代の若者たちのうちの2つを上陸させました。青森ヤナと糸井セバは、シーンに、 sensumの複数形TAII – Gaを、第三の死者と渋谷病院に現在あります。他のニュースで...

I can barely even remember getting here... I've been here three weeks with direct Saline and Neuropozyne in direct injection... Looking over at the table is my arm... Not the one I lost, my aug arm. Apparently when they brought me in they still asked what one I wanted. I guess they are required to by law but they needed to do it as fast as possible and they wouldn't let Mom in to see me for days... Somehow I chose the best one though. A PGS-D53; one of the oldest AUGs still distributed. Held on magnetically and holding its own power source. Truly a modern miracle. It doesn't even need to be hooked up to your brain; a joint is put in where your arm used to be and you control the arm by the nerves in your back and shoulder. Its more accurate if anything else. I chose it because I'm scared of getting my brain hacked. It happens so often these days but the news spins it off as Terrorist attacks... Why would a terrorist focus on a fishing village? The hydraulic door opens slightly and a nurse peeks in. "Oh, you're awake uhhh..." I look to her and smile. "Please just call me Yana. It saves us both time and is easier to pronounce." She's nervous and I can understand as much. Japan, Shibuya district of Tokyo, is the leader of the worlds healthcare and she is from America. I'm sure she is frightened on more than one level. "Oh, uh, right. Yana. Well your scripts have been cleared and you should be able to go home soon! Have you... Have you gotten used to your arm yet?" I nod. "It still hurts, but its like I still have an arm... Phantom limbs suck on more than one level". "Well the Neuropozene should Deafen that feeling. It should go away when you are back to your daily routine if I understand correctly." Thats a relief... "You'll be excited to know, I think that your friend Seba has been released as well. Just today as a matter of fact."She says, trying to give me some excitement that I may be leaving as soon as the next day. "Thats good. Hes been here as long as me and with his eye gone he had a lot to get used to...". "Oh... You weren't told? He got an eye replacement with a camera." Thats not like flash, he hates the thought of Neuropozene sluggishness and being sick from it... At that having a chunk of metal stapled on to him... "Why? He hates that sorta stuff." "He said something about photography with it but he was so out of it I couldn't really tell what he said..." Weird. "Oh well I'll have to ask him..." She nods. "Anyways, I'm here to give you your scripts and say that you're free as soon as 7AM. After that you can stay here and learn how to handle yourself with your AUG or leave and go home to Ueno!" "Holy crap finally..." She laughed and left the notes on my bedside table. She asked if I needed anything and I replied no. I flopped on my back and she left. The TV was still going but I could only hear the mountain breeze and trees blowing in the wind of home. I missed it.

神経インプラントハックは限り函館としてゆっくりと立ち上がりと広がってきたことを、本日、そうです。専門家は、あなたが必要な場合はa Neuralインプラントはあなたの接続の注意することを言います！あなたがわからないメールを開いて、あなたのファームウェアを研究しないでください。あなたがインストールしているものを知っているとゲームのためにゲームボーイを使用！これは、姫路のニュースの一郎高田です。おやすみ、すべてのおはよう。

Chapter One: Circles

The 6 hours till I could go home were too long. I ached for that bus to show up at 9 that morning and the whole day ride home to Ueno I was reading the manual for my PGS. As it turns out it is more like a computer than I thought so I would be able to do all sorts with it. It was 5 PM when I got home. Ueno itself is just a few kilometers north of Sendai and the change of city to country is amazing to see. When I got home all the doors were off the house. It was hot out and I could here two or three box fans going full speed throughout the old style house. "こんにちは? Mom? Sudo?" Mom must have been outside around the house but my little dog Sudo almost knocked me over piling around the corner from the kitchen. The poor little 'kita had been without me for so long I thought he might forget me! "AAAH, Hi Sudo! Stop lickING ME STAHP. Wheres Mom? Show me Mom!" He stopped panting and his eyes separated in directions while he tried to think where my mother was, then made another mad dash over around the house and barked madly at my mother, who I could hear yelling at the stupid dog. I chased after him and basically pounced my Mom with a hug. "Wh-wha?! Yana! OOF! You weren't supposed to be home yet!" she said, hugging me so tight I thought I might die. "I know! They released me early because my arm set so well!" I showed her my war trophy and she ooh'd and aahh'd. She didn't really care about technology so much and was saddened when she found out I had lost my arm. You would think that she would be more scared about me being dead or alive or not but in cars nowadays there is a protective shield built in that springs out around you in a car crash. Rarely does anyone get as severely hurt as I did. At most it will be a small replacement that is needed like Flash's eye. Arms and legs are more seen from war veterans and come to think of it that would explain the weird looks I got on the bus ride home...

"Well your things are where you left them! You also had a package come so I set it outside your door. I dare not ever go in your room..." That was probably a good personal rule. She had walked it ot me and my boyfriend cuddling once but uhhh... We won't go into that. "Probably for the best yes..." we laughed. "You also have some schoolwork that you missed. Its on top of your box. Theres some Tokyo Spring Rolls in the fridge as well. How long until you are allowed back at school?". With that I gave her the prescription the nurse had given me. "A week" I said hastily. "I have to take a weeks worth of Neuropozene and Stenriheldinide to force my body to adjust to its new parts.". She read it over and nodded. We got up and I headed for my room. Our house is a very traditional one for Japan. The bottom floor can be all open to the air while the other floors are all sectioned off.

The door to my room is the only hinged door because I wanted a lock. There is still a sliding door to the bathroom but a bookshelf is in front of it. I pick up the box and papers and enter, setting the items on my desk and flopping on my bedroll. The cool breeze floats in through my window. The slow, quiet whir of my AUG matches the fans of my computer. Looking at the monitor I had left a Schematic up for some welding project but I couldn't even tell what it was. After finally getting home I ate a snack, detached my arm, flopped on the bedroll, and basically died. Sleeping on a bed not made of concrete... It felt good to e home... SSB3aXNoIEkgaGFkIHRvbGQgdGhlbSBhbGwgYmVmb3JlIHRoYXQgY3Jhc2guLi4gIE9oIGdvZCB3aGVyZSBhbSBJPw==


	2. Chapter 2:lo-fi

Chapter 2: Lo fi.

/endageredmusic1

The next morning that I woke up I was half panicked. I wasn't sure if I was home or still dreaming. They say you can't understand spoken word in dreams right? I listened for the news downstairs though I couldn't hear it. I went to reach for my phone but not having an arm was still a new thing. Neurologists talk about phantom limbs and I now understood what they meant. Feels like its there, doesn't make it any better than before. I was still burnt out, getting up to get my AUG and almost falling over. I normally felt like this after exams. Even during exams. Picking up the carbon fiber limb only reminded me that there really wasn't going to be much else than this. Not only could I afford a 1:1 transplant for a grown arm, but there was a chance I could be a cybercrime victim now. It was always on the news and it never seemed like a problem before… Not that anything was hooked to my brain. Its why I went to the older models… But Flash?

The limb snapped into its magnetic socket with ease. While I could still "feel" a real limb, and moving that limb was the same as moving the AUG, it was still a bit mind boggling. Maybe if this phantom limb never went away that wouldn't be such a bad thing!

Something at my desk beeped and got my attention, there was an RSS notice on my computer screen. I could read it, I was actually awake. I headed downstairs to find no one home. Mom must have been at work by now. The slow quiet jazz radio in the back of the kitchen was nothing for once; it had always annoyed me before. I had a week to get used to this new bit of me, even though it was just like normal. Slammed my meds, headed outside.

"新しい魚の新鮮な輸入!" was a common sign at the markets in town. "New fresh imported fish". I never though that Asian carp counted as imported. It came out of china and was all over the Tsuruga Bay. Clever to say the it was imported I guess, imported by its own will? Being in town was never interesting. Ueno wasn't phased by the newest technologies. It looks the same now as it did in 1990. Even the elders said it was just the same as the pictures their grandparents had shown them when they were kids. There were some new buildings, but its otherwise a very small town nearby an even bigger town that people want to call a city. I think of a city such as Tokyo as a city, not Morioka. The view of the mountains was always picturesque to any view. At least they were still there.

No, now I was just brooding.

A walk down a few paths and I was at the river. I could watch the ferries here if they were running. The water was too choppy to have them out though, which was disappointing if anything. As I started to walk down a random path into the woods back towards home I heard a beeping sound. It was my AUG bitching about its system clock. Had to fix that somehow. It still though that it was 2070 and it wasn't happy about it. The internet said it was 2092 and that was NOT going to do. Annoying little thing…

I was soon home. Had lunch, plopped in my room. Nothing had much changed. Bed in what was basically a broom closet with some networking hardware and a metallurgy table. The white noise of fans was just as calming as the river and soon I was on the net looking up new articles from the release of my AUG. Seems its based on the same stuff that a lot of manufacture bots run on. The news says to not modify AUGs because of the fluctuating technology scares of the world going mad and nonesuch things. I could never really believe a lot of what was said, but essentially in 2027 the normal AUGs got hacked and the entire planet went on a killing spree. After that there were 2 sections of AUG that you had the option of: Connected and Attached. My arm was Attached, where it allows the nervous system to form around it with many doses of Neuropozene and be usable as a limb naturally. Its a short process to get used to and the mot of the system is built into itself. A Connected system, however, is attached to your brain. This allows for aNeural HUD as well as a lot of other technology that is really unnecessary unless you were in the military or were in a specific job area that needed such things. I wanted to avoid the 2027 scare altogether and be able to have control of myself as normal where some people, such as CEO's or engineers, perhaps even IT people, might need aNeural systems. While they can definitely be handy, it wasn't something I needed.

Soon I was home and burning out my backed up homework. I wasn't out for too long, at least it fit like it. I still had a few multi-page papers to write, an entire quarterly exam, and more than enough mathematics to do. Science was always easy for me, so was math. I managed to burn through all of it in the most of the day and start a research paper. I was always told that multi-tasking wasn't possible, but scribbling down electric theory problems and doing a voice search about medieval castles seemed doable enough. As soon as my wire problems were done I had plenty to read about where castles were strategically placed in Ireland compared to Germany and soon it was 20:00. I was called down for dinner.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Chicken something or another. Mom always tried to come up with something new for every day she cooked dinner. Today, Tuesday, was a chicken night. We'd all sit at a table overlooking the garden on little pillows and look out at the mountain as we ate. The normal chatter of the news was what kept conversation, but tonight was a little quieter. Just some music and lots of questions about my day.

"So what did you do son?" my dad piped up. "Not often you get to have time off of school like this!"

"Are you a robot or my brother?" my little brother asked.

"I did my homework today, that was about it… Eh-heh…" I just ignored my little brother for a little bit while he peered at my arm. Earlier I had programed the LED's to light up in a sequence and whole he was poking around I turned it on. He peeped in excitement and followed the lights around the AUG.

"I want be a robot like Yana!"

"Tēba sit down! Don't be so rude!"

"Aww but Mom!"

I laughed. "If its any weirder theres an eject button to just take it off… Wanna see?"

"NO" My mother came back in nervous excitement. "We get it, its weird, lets just have dinner?" Soon it was just normal conversation as usual. Grades, the News, what the crazy farmer lady had to say at the temple this morning, just the normal.

"You'll never believe what the shrine Lady had to say today." my Father started. "In three days we will be struck by meteors of knowledge! There will be books raining from the heavens to tell us what horrible people we are! I'd like to see that happen when we have permit cycles at work!" Dad worked in an office for many governmental facilities. They mostly did city management but sometimes handled other tasks, though all we were told was 'city management', whatever that meant. They regularly needed to redo permits as new systems were implemented into city structures.

"Maybe she is talking about the school exams and how so many people are expected to fail this year?" my Mom rebutted. "They have been talking about the drop outs from the high schools in the south on the news so much lately, it really is a shame…"

"Yeah I guess… It would be nice to know what she always meant though. That makes more sense than literal meteors of books though, haha!"

As if the spirit wanted to add something quaint, a quiet rain started. The roof overhung enough that water couldn't get in the house so we didn't have to put up hades or anything. It only made the scene seem more normal, I still couldn't get the car crash out of my head though. I knew it would use dither away to the back of my mind eventually, but I still felt out of place…

[12] BRT B64DUMP: SSB3b25kZXIgd2hhdCB0aGV5J3JlIGRvaW5nIG91dHNpZGUuLi4uICBJIGNhbiBiYXJlbHkgc2VlIHVuZGVyIHRoZSBkb29yLi4uICBXaGF0IGlzIHRoYXQgd2hpcnJpbmcgc291bmQ/ICBBIHNhdz8=


End file.
